Happy B'day To You
by Niino Renn
Summary: Hey Ouji, Happy B'day. teruntuk Kapten Ouji Kazuaki. Happy 1/11 ( )


Happy B'day to You

WORLD TRIGGER ASHIHARA DAISUKE

* * *

"Ouji, happy birthday."

Seorang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada si pemilik nama Ouji Kazuaki, tak lupa dengan toelan di pipi kirinya. Ia menatap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu memakai seragam Border lengkap dengan google yang menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Iko-san.."

"Iya Happy B'day.."

"Iko-san, kau salah orang. Aku tidak berulang tahun hari ini. maksudku ini kan tanggal 10 januari."

"Masa? Mizukami bilang kepadaku seperti itu. ah.. apa aku salah dengar ya. Hmmm.. padahal aku sudah membeli sebuah hadiah dan sepotong cake untukmu. Jadinya kalau bukan ultahmu hari ini, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk kedua benda itu." Ikoma Tatsuhito nama lelaki itu kini sedang dalam pose berpikir. Ia merasa dibohongi oleh rekan setimnya.

"Tunggu, kau membeli hadiah dan memberikan ku sepotong kue juga?"

"Iya." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" Raut wajah Ouji seakan tidak percaya kalau dia membawakan benda yang memang bukan Ikoma banget.

"Kenapa? Karena kau teman di Border, kita memang rival. Memangnya aneh ya? Aku suka memberikan kue kalau Arashiyama ulang tahun." Ikoma melepaskan googlenya.

"Iko-saaaannn~~" Ouji merasa beneran tak percaya dengan ucapan kapten Skuad Ikoma itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba merangkul pria yang lebih tua darinya. Tentu saja Ikoma kaget karena tindakan Ouji ke dirinya.

"Oy Ouji.. kau tidak usah seperti ini."

"Aku senang sekali ternyata Iko-san peduli kepadaku.. rasanya tak percaya." Ouji mengusap matanya.

"Kau menangis?" Ikoma melihat Ouji tak percaya, kalau lelaki yang pernah mengeluarkan scorpion di leher Mikumo ketika rank B battle lalu tersentuh dengan perbuatannya.

"Tidak, hanya bahagia. Bagaimana kalau kuenya untukku?"

"Lah, kenapa?"

"Daripada kau kasih buat yang lain, gimana buatku saja? Kadonya bisa kau kasih ketika aku ulang tahun nanti."

"Lah.. kau ini aneh, aku kan maunya kue dan kado dikasih bersamaan ketika kau ulang tahun. Ini lebih baik kuberikan untuk yang lain." Ouji menggenggam tangan Ikoma yang memegang tas kecil berisi sepotong kue itu. "Err.. Kau boleh memilikinya." Ikoma memberikan. Sungguh dia tak tahan melihat tatapan mata Ouji yang begitu menginginkannya.

"Terima kasih." Ouji begitu bahagia menerima itu. "Akan kumakan nanti."

'brrrrttt..' Ponsel Ouji berbunyi.

"Ah aku harus pulang, makasih Iko-san.." Dia melambaikan tanganya ke Ikoma dan meninggalkan Ikoma yang menghela napasnya.

.

Keesokan hari di Border.

"Ouji-senpai/Ouji-kun/Ouji happy b'day!" Ujar anggota Skuad Ouji di ruangan operasional tim mereka. Ouji terdiam begitu kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan operasional.

"Ka-kalian? Kalian kok tau?"

"Berterima kasihlah ke Kittaka yang menandai di kalendar ruang operasional skuad kita. Sungguh aku lupa." Ujar Kurauchi. Tangannya memberikan sebuah kado ke Kaptennya.

"Terima kasih."

"Ouji-senpai happy b'day.. ini dariku." Kasio memberikan sebuah kado untuknya.

"Ouji-kun.. happy b'day."

"Terima kasih semuanya." Dia memeluk semua hadiahnya sebelum menaruhnya di meja bersama dengan kue ulang tahunnya yang cantik. "Wah, kuenya cantik sekali." Ia memuji bentuk kue yang menyerupai bidak catur.

"Terima kasih Ouji-kun." Ujar Kittaka. Ia bisa melihat kalau kaptennya ini bahagia.

"Dia memberikan ku ucapan ulang tahun semalam, Iko-san. Lucu ya, padahal ulang tahunku hari ini." Gumam Ouji.

"Kau bicara apa Ouji?" Ujar Kurauchi."

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia tersenyum. Tubuhnya duduk di depan kue ulang tahun yang cantik itu.

"Sudahlah.. ayo tiup lilinnya Ouji dan make a wish jangan lupa." Ia meniup lilinya dan berdoa.

"fuuuuhh" lilinpun padam, mereka pun bersorak. Walau cuma skuadnya saja yang merayakan ultahnya dia lumayan senang, paling tidak mereka yang dekat dengannya tidak lupa.

.

"OOUJI HAPPY B'DAY!" Ujar Inukai dan yang lain ketika mereka bertemu di lorong Border. Rupanya mereka sengaja memblokir jalan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat untuk rekannya yang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucapanya senang, tak lupa dia menerima banyak hadiah dari teman-temannya dan rekan Border yang tidak bisa ikutan.

"Oy Ouji, kau tidak meminta kadomu dari Iko-san? Dia sudah susah payah memilihkan kado yang sesuai dengan dirimu." Ujar Mizukami, Ouji hanya tersenyum.

"Iya nanti, setelah aku berpesta dengan kalian dulu." Ouji meniupkan lilin di sepotong kue yang yang dibawakan oleh Touma.

"Maaf kuenya kecil. Yang lain mahal harganya." Ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini cukup."

"Kue sekecil itu dibagi sepuluh?" Ujar Zoe tidak percaya.

"Udah gitu sendoknya satu." Ujar Inukai heran.

"Yang penting kan kebersamaan dong.. makanya jangan menyuruhku untuk membelinya, tentu saja uangku terbatas."

"Hei! Kau yang punya salary bulanan dari Border juga daripada kami!" Maki Hokari. Ouji tertawa.

"Harusnya kau bisa membelikan yang lebih besar gitu." Ujar Zoe.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih banget. Gimana kalau poto selfie?" Ujar Ouji. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menyuruh yang lain untuk berdiri rapih agar 10orang itu bisa muat dalam 1 poto. Jadilah mereka berselfie di koridor Border itu.

Ouji pun pamit kepada 9orang lain karena ia harus pulang. Langkah kakinya berhenti karena seseorang menunggunya pintu masuk Border.

"Iko-san.."

"Hey, Happy B'day.. hari ini beneran hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Iya."

"Happy B'day dan ini untukmu kadonya, kemarin kuenya sudah."

"Iko-san, terima kasih sudah repot memberikan kado bahkan mengingatnya."

"Santai saja. Sudah ya.." Ikoma berjalan meninggalkan Ouji yang tersipu malu. Terlihat tipis merah di wajah Ikoma.

"Iko-san. Terima kasih, akan kubalas di pertarungan selanjutnya kalau kita bertemu, kupastikan akan kuhilangkan senyumanmu di wajahmu. Agar kau tidak tersenyum manis kearahku."

"Lakukan saja, kutunggu. Jangan menangis kalau TIM KU akan menebas habis timmu nanti –ehem." Ouji kaget mendengarnya.

"Dia tersipu malu. Dasar Iko-san.."

Ouji pun tersungkur menahan malunya karena telah berkata seperti itu.

Dan mereka berdua sama-sama malu.

 **END**

* * *

HAPPY BDAY OUJI KAZUAKI! PRINCE KAZUAKI!

Endingnya plis.. itu gak bermaksud bikin hint. Tolong lah..

Review plis?


End file.
